The Confession
by plaguedbynargles
Summary: Just a little oneshot about Phil first confessing his feelings for Dan. Phan.


**Hello, Phan shippers! This is my first fanfic, so please go easy on me! There's plenty of fluff and a bit of swearing, so… don't like, don't read! Constructive criticism/reviews of any sort are much appreciated! No flames though, please! I promise this is a lot better if you read the dialogue in their voices. That's how I wrote it anyway. Enjoy!**

Dan dragged the cursor across the screen.

_Almost….almost…_

Suddenly, it glitched and he ended up cutting the clip of video he was working on about two minutes from where he intended.

_FUCK. _He thought.

Resigned that in his current state of frustration he wasn't going to be able to make any more progress editing his current video, he saved and closed his editing program and proceeded to log into Tumblr.

"Dan! Open up! I forgot my key again!"

"Mehhhh. Sometimes I wonder how you function in this world," Dan half heartedly teased as he opened the door for his friend.

"Oh, shut up," Phil responded not quite as lightly as he wanted to.

Noting the edge in his friend's voice, Dan dropped the conversation and moved to return to his chair and waiting laptop. He was just about to sit down when he heard Phil add "You old coot" with a smile in his voice.

"What? What does that even mean? I'm nineteen!" Dan laughed. Happy that the tension in the room had dispersed, he turned around and began to scroll down his dashboard. About two minutes passed before he noticed that Phil hadn't moved from his place standing just inside the door.

"Erm, Phil? You okay there?" Dan asked, only half turned around in his chair, eyebrow raised jokingly.

"Oh, there's uh, actually something I wanted to talk to you about," Phil said, completely serious now.

His new tone didn't go unnoticed by Dan, who now had his full attention on Phil. "Sure, man, what is it?"

"Uhm, well, Dan, there's really no way that I can make this not awkward but…"

_Uh oh._ In the back of Dan's mind, some sort of alarm was blaring.

_ Oh god. What could this be? What did I do in the past few days that could warrant this? Is he going to move out? Did I say something racist in my sleep? Or WORSE? What if he's becoming a nudist? Not that there's anything wrong with that… But oh my god what if he decided to become a lawyer? Maybe this is all a joke? But what if, what if, what if….._

"I'm gay."

Silence.

However much Dan could hear his heart beating in his ears, he was sure that Phil could probably hear his own a lot louder. He wasn't sure if he was relieved or not.

"Phil, c'mon!" Dan managed to put on his trademark goofy smile. "Is that really it? From your tone I would have guessed that you had cancer!" He got up from his chair and started towards Phil, who now wore an uneasy smile. "You're my best mate, and who you love doesn't change that," he smiled as he wrapped his arms around his friend. He tried to repress his thoughts on why Phil returned the hug so weakly.

"Does it?" Phil asked as if he was nailing shut his own coffin.

Dan pulled away from the hug and crossed his arms, growing concerned again. "Does what?" he asked, trying to sound curious, although he completely remembered the question.

"Dan, I mean there's more. I'm not just gay," Phil persisted, sounding as if suddenly, he wanted to get this ordeal over with.

Dan felt like he knew what was coming next.

"I…I _like_ you, Dan. I mean, in _that_ way," Phil said, his many hand gestures showing that he wished there were more words to explain.

It was one thing to suspect, it was another to hear it out loud. Dan felt like he should have a thousand thoughts going through his mind right now, and a proper and honest response ready for his brave friend, but all he could manage was, "Oh."

The next five seconds were perhaps the longest either had suffered in a long time.

"I mean, I don't mind moving out, if you're uncomfortable. I completely understand," Phil started awkwardly moving towards his room, as if he meant to pack right then and there.

That flipped a switch in Dan's mind.

"Wait, Phil, man can't we at least talk? I mean, you didn't give me a chance to even respond."

Phil turned to face Dan as he continued, "Listen, erm, the thing is that I don't know how I feel. I've never really thought about whether I was…gay or not and so I… suppose I just assumed that I was straight. I… I actually still don't know which I am or if I'm bi or…" Dan looked up to his friend's face, "Right, erm, the point is that I care about you Phil. I mean, I _really_ care about you. Maybe more than I've ever cared about anyone else. Regardless of whether I'm straight or not."

"Soo what are you saying…?" Phil asked, hardly daring to hope.

"I'm saying…" Dan paused to think, "I'm saying, how about we just take things slowly, and we'll just see where it goes from there. And if things don't work out, then it doesn't mean that I don't care about you or… love you any less than I always have."

Phil smiled. "You're like a brother to me, Dan. You know that?"

Dan raised his brown eyes to meet Phil's equally deep orbs, "Then isn't what you're suggesting incest?" he smiled.

"You sicko!" Phil gave Dan a shove, "I was _trying_ to be sentimental!" he laughed.

Instead of returning the playful shove, Dan pulled Phil into a bear hug. This time, he wholeheartedly returned it.


End file.
